


【ALL猫】回忆

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※日久生情的番外篇，关于伊恩的过去的事情※mobx猫魅；除猫魅以外的mob角色无特定种族描写；强x；下药；双龙；失禁
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Everyone
Series: 日久生情 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 9





	【ALL猫】回忆

**Author's Note:**

> ※日久生情的番外篇，关于伊恩的过去的事情  
> ※mobx猫魅；除猫魅以外的mob角色无特定种族描写；强x；下药；双龙；失禁

加尔提诺平原战役才刚刚结束，在格里达尼亚的医馆里，伊恩正坐在病床上，眼睛上还裹着绷带。

他似乎已经发呆很久了，从他刚苏醒后开始，他甚至还没来得及适应双目失明的现实就被人告知他带领的小队成员已经全员阵亡。

全都死了。伊恩许久不能接受这个事实，作为一个幻术师，他最大的理想就是拯救那些遭受伤痛的人，他才刚跟那些小队成员们打好关系，大家都是那么温柔的鼓励着刚刚成为协牙尉的自己。

伊恩忽然低下头捂住双眼，微微颤抖的肩膀暴露了他的悲伤，这双失明的眼睛看到的最后的画面是天空中火红的卫月炸裂开，所有人都在紧急撤离战场，在危急中，小队里的斧术师和剑术师一起挡在了伊恩的面前，在冲天的火光中，他们最后的微笑却让伊恩感觉到了绝望。

都是我的错。

伊恩浑浑噩噩的这样想着，他想要喝点水，却摸索了很久都找不到要拿的水杯，直到有人将杯子塞到他手里。

“……谢谢。”

伊恩的声音听起来沙哑且疲惫不堪，他以为是护工帮自己递过来的水杯，但却忽然有人坐在了病床边。

目不能视的状态让伊恩变得格外警惕，他感觉到了床边的塌陷，随即不动声色的向后缩了缩谨慎的问道，“请问有谁在那里？”

“别紧张伊恩，是我。”

是一个男人的声音，但伊恩知道这个声音的主人是属于双蛇党的一个副牙校，在伊恩加入双蛇党后时常给予他帮助，是一个儒雅温和的人，所以伊恩放松下来，向着声音的方向点点头，“长官好，抱歉我现在这个样子没法向您行礼了。”

一只手拍了拍伊恩的肩膀，那位军官只是爽朗的笑了笑安抚道，“没关系的伊恩，你现在还是个伤员，这种繁文缛节不要在意。不过……真遗憾，如果你的眼睛没有受伤，我想原本按照你在战役中的表现是能得到晋升的，这样下去恐怕……”

伊恩抱着水杯不知道该说些什么，或许是对方感觉到了气氛的尴尬，他忽然又试探性的开口问道，“对了伊恩，听说你的小队都……总之现在还有另一个能让你升职到副牙尉的机会，升职后的你也可以更方便重新组建你的冒险者小队，你看意下如何？”

伊恩愣了一下，有些难以置信的问，“现在？但……但是我也才刚刚升为协牙尉没多久，我的能力和阅历应该还不够再升一级吧……更何况您刚刚也说了我的眼睛……”

“别这么说嘛伊恩，你要相信自己的能力。你是一个优秀的幻术师，这一点在幻术师行会推举你加入双蛇党的时候就已经是有目共睹的了，我知道这次的战役对你的打击不小，但正因如此你才更应该尽快调整心态振作起来不是吗？你应该要对得起拼命救下你的大家啊。我一直都很期待你能够取得更好的表现的，难道你不想和我一起并肩作战吗？”

这番话让伊恩握紧了杯子，一直压抑着的悲伤再次袭来，两行清泪从绷带下滑出来，伊恩急忙侧头擦了擦脸上的泪水，深呼吸一口气后郑重其事的点点头。

“您说的对，我会好好努力的，所以有什么需要我做的我一定会努力完成任务的。”

“哈哈哈，这就对了嘛。”搭在伊恩肩膀上的手又拍了拍才拿开，坐在床边的人随即站起来，看了看伊恩后忽然意味深长的说道，“你现在只要先养好伤就可以了，等有事需要你做的时候会有人再来通知你的。”

伊恩点点头，他隐约察觉到男人的语气似乎有些过于热情，但伊恩没有多想，副牙校一向对他十分照顾，如果真的能更上一层，伊恩觉得或许自己就能距离实现报答他的这个愿望更进一步了。

这个通知并没有等待太久，伊恩从医馆离开后的第三天就有人找到伊恩的家，并报上了副牙校的名字。

伊恩的眼睛上简单的绑上了一根崭新的白色绷带，手上握着一根手杖用来探路。在医馆的时候幻术师行会也曾派人来看望过他，并向伊恩提议学习用以太感知来替代失去的视觉，尽管这会对以太有些损耗，但伊恩欣然接受，好在他有个足够好的魔法基础，而且猫魅那双灵敏的耳朵也帮了大忙。

来人说要带伊恩去参加一个重要的会议，伊恩摸了摸身上的白袍有些忧虑的问道，“如果是这么正式的场合，我是不是换一下军服比较好？”

“不用了伊恩阁下，虽然很重要但也不是什么非常正式的场合，我们赶时间，陆行鸟篷车已经在薰衣草苗圃外面等候了。”

伊恩犹豫了一下，深呼吸一口气放下了手杖，动了动耳朵辨别一下方向，调动起体内的以太。这几天他都在努力的尝试学习了，所以现在伊恩的眼前才出现了一些微弱的以太成像，尽管还有些不清晰，但这一点点的进步让他精神一震。

“您这样没问题吗？”

“没问题，我们出发吧。”伊恩打起精神，对着来人露出一个温和的微笑。

陆行鸟篷车行驶了许久才停下来，一路上，伊恩都安静的坐在位置上，思考着如果自己能把握好这次机会得到晋升的话要如何安排重新组建小队，甚至就连小队的后续安排他都考虑好了，下定决心绝不能让加尔提诺平原战役的事再次发生。

篷车停下来的时候，有人对伊恩伸出手，伊恩犹豫了一下最终还是把手伸出去，搭在对方的手上从篷车里下来，并在站稳脚步后对他礼貌的微笑点头致谢，然后跟随侍应生的指引走进了面前的酒馆。

“那就是伊恩协牙尉？”

“对。”

“很好，非常好。”

细小的谈论声传进耳朵里，伊恩的脚步停顿了一下，但还是没有过多理会，便径直走进了酒馆的包房。

与其说是会议不如说是宴会才对，伊恩走进房间里才意识到这一点，但在饭桌上谈论事情也不是什么鲜见的事，伊恩安静的坐下来，仔细的听着周围的议论。

听起来在场的不止有双蛇党的军官，黑涡团和恒辉队，甚至一些商人都有在场，屋里约莫有个十几人，但奇怪的是除了这些声音外还夹杂着一些姑娘们的笑声，伊恩皱了皱眉，感觉到了一丝不适。

“伊恩，你的伤恢复的怎么样了？”

熟悉的声音让伊恩舒展开眉头，他站起来，对着模糊的人影行了一个军礼后答道，“多谢您关心，我已经好多了。”

“很好，你能这么快调整过来我很高兴。既然如此，待会记得好好表现。”

一只手拍了拍伊恩的肩膀，但说出来的话让伊恩有些不解。

表现？这样的宴会我还能表现什么？

但伊恩还是很快收起了疑惑认真点点头说，“是长官，我会努力的。”

然而等到宴会真的开始了的时候，伊恩却有些后悔了，他面对着眼前的第五杯酒，脸颊已经因为酒精的作用开始有些微微泛红，屋子里飘荡着一些劣质香料的味道，让伊恩觉得有些头脑发涨，所以他下意识的想要拒绝掉。

“抱歉……我不是很擅长喝酒。”

“伊恩。”一个严厉的声音不大不小的响起，让伊恩想起饭前他对自己的叮嘱，不得不硬着头皮在商人的叫好声中把酒一饮而尽。

头晕的感觉开始阻碍伊恩使用以太感知，原本就模糊的以太成像已经开始有些时隐时现，伊恩晃了晃脑袋，想要站起来出去呼吸一下新鲜的空气，却在刚起身时就被人一把拽回到座位上。

“请您松手，我有些不舒服了。”

一个带着烟草味的人从身后贴了上了，呛人的气味让伊恩更加不适，但酒精已经开始起作用，麻痹的神经让伊恩无法挣脱开手腕上的钳制。

“伊恩阁下别急着走嘛，宴席才刚刚开始，你可是我们重要的宾客。”

伊恩微张着嘴努力呼吸着想要保持清醒，他忽然听见屋子里的一个方向传来一声娇滴滴的喘息与男人们的大笑，一瞬间意识到了一开始听到的女人的声音是来自一些陪酒女，而眼下从声音来看，恐怕那个方向已经开始了一些什么不堪入目的事情。

有一只手攀上了伊恩的腰侧，并有意顺着胯骨向大腿移动，这种感觉让伊恩内心一惊，更加用力的想要挣脱开手腕上的束缚。

“放开我！”

一声大喊让屋子里安静了片刻，正当伊恩以为自己获得了一丝机会时，一个响亮的耳光打的伊恩大脑嗡嗡作响。

“忘了我刚刚说过什么了吗？要么离开双蛇党滚回你的偷猎者族群里去，要么乖乖听话，宴席结束你就能拿到晋升。”

伊恩呆住了，被打的那半边脸还火辣辣的疼，气氛有些僵硬的时候，伊恩身后的人用一张绢布手帕擦了擦伊恩的脸上被手甲划出的一道血痕打着圆场笑道，“嗨，您发这么大脾气干什么，伊恩阁下是个聪明人，这些利弊关系他怎么能不知道呢。”

伊恩低垂脑袋捂着脸颊，半晌过后才艰难的说道，“……是，我明白。”

说笑声又重新响起，伊恩还维持着刚刚的姿势，却不再挣扎。

绝不能回到黑衣森林去，一个不能捕猎的瞎子是不会被族群接纳的，更何况当初是自己执意离开族群，这些年那么多的辛苦都熬过来了，回去绝不会比现在过得更好。

有一双手解开了伊恩的衣扣，另一双手则在拉扯着伊恩的腰带，一个声音忽然响起，像是在对伊恩善意提醒。

“放轻松吧伊恩阁下，我相信你也不想放弃这个来之不易的机会吧？而且你该学会利用自己的优势，难道这次你能升职，下次就不能获得一些更优厚的东西吗？”

“我的……优势？”

伊恩的长袍被解开，伴随着一声大约算是赞叹的抽气声，一只手顺着腰腹的曲线慢慢滑倒胸口。

“我听说伊恩阁下是个幻术师吧。元灵的守护可真是个了不起的东西，你看我们谁都经历过大大小小的战场，受过各种各样的伤，只有你的身上连一丝伤疤都没有。”

“像伊恩阁下这样相貌出众的人又何苦为了那点晋升机会苦苦打拼那么多年，护月之民在格里达尼亚可不好过，但像你这样优秀的幻术师理应可以坐到一个更适合你的位置上对吧，只要你能稍微配合一点。”

陪酒女放荡的呻吟声传过来的时候，伊恩忽然明白了这个宴会真正的意义，眼前已经重新变成漆黑一片，而眼下别说调动以太了，就连手脚都变得虚软无力，而这应该不仅仅是那五杯酒就能做到的，看来从一开始那些酒里就有些什么。他意识到从自己坐上那个篷车开始就注定了结局，而现在，抵抗是徒劳的，选择顺从才能有一个更体面的结果。

伊恩的头重重的点了两下，却突然被一个手帕捂住了口鼻，伊恩下意识的深吸一口气，浓烈的香味直冲上头，他意识到那是猫薄荷的味道，却为时已晚，香味所带来的精神刺激因为那一大口吸气已经开始起效了。

“我很抱歉，伊恩阁下，虽然你是个聪明人，但我想对于初次面对这种事的你，这些东西对你也算是有利无害的吧。”

所有钳制着伊恩的力量全部撤开，失去支撑的身体迅速的瘫软下来，倒在地上的软垫上，周围逐渐有人聚拢上来，被围在中间的伊恩下意识地夹紧双腿磨蹭着，双手本能地捂在小腹上，被脱到一半的白袍挂在手臂上勉强遮掩着身体，但麦色的皮肤已经开始因体温升高而透出粉色，伊恩大口的喘息着，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角滑下去。

“春药加上猫薄荷，喂喂，我说你们是不是对他做的太过火了一点？我没记错的话你还带了别的东西过来吧。”说话的人虽然说着这样打抱不平的话，却带着调侃的语气，像是在欣赏货物一般打量着伊恩。

一支精美的瓶子被放到了桌子上，光是一个瓶子就看起来价格不菲，拿出瓶子的商人摊开手耸了耸肩膀，看了一眼伊恩颇为无奈的说道，“我可以向纳尔扎尔发誓，我可是的的确确为他好才带了这瓶东西出来的。他可是第一次，要是玩坏了可就没有下一次了。”

一个人拿起瓶子拔出瓶塞，浓烈的香味瞬间飘出来，男人不耐烦的咋舌看了一眼还在说话的两个人骂骂咧咧的说道，“你们要聊出去聊，老子从刚刚这小军官进门就等半天了。快点帮我把他衣服扒下来，看我不把这一瓶都灌到他屁股里。”

男人们互相无奈的撇撇嘴对视一眼，随即蹲下来拉开伊恩的双手两三下脱光了他身上的衣服，没有了衣服的遮挡可以清楚的看到伊恩的性器此刻已经挺翘起来，下流的口哨声响起来，伊恩只能由着这些人随意的摆弄自己。身体被翻过来，他甚至来不及思考就感觉到有一个细长且冰冷的东西强硬的塞进屁股里，紧接着就是一些凉凉的液体流进后穴。

“伊恩阁下还没见识过芳香蝾螈油吧，光是这一小瓶的价格就足够让我们买到两个妓女了，所以你可得好好表现，对得起我下的血本啊。”

随着那些滑腻的液体流进体内，一阵酥麻的感觉直冲上头，强行唤醒了已经模糊的意识，让伊恩瞬间感觉到一种像是被虫蚁啃咬的感觉，让他惊恐的扒开臀肉想要把那个瓶子拔出来，但双手被立刻扒开，伊恩的手上随即被塞了两根已经硬挺起来的肉棒。

“伺候好他们，伊恩阁下，我建议你最好听我们的，免得吃到更多苦头。”

伊恩没有说话，但塌下来的耳朵显然暴露了他的不安，却更能激起男人们的欲望，有人替伊恩拔出那个瓶子，却将瓶里剩余的液体悉数倒在了他身上，伴随着那带着异香的液体渗进皮肤，有些湿哒哒的液体混合着蝾螈油从不断开合的后穴里流淌出来。

一只大手在伊恩的屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌，痛感传到脑子里时却成了快感，伊恩忍不住呜咽了一声，前面的性器也跟着颤抖着溢出些透明的液体。

“手别停啊伊恩阁下，小心你的指甲，刚刚划疼我了一下我都会记着的，难道你没做过吗？”

伊恩可怜的摇摇头，意识乱作一团，任何思考都变得极为困难。男人们哄堂大笑，掐着乳尖的手指粗鲁的用力向外拉扯着，引来伊恩的哀鸣。

“可真稀奇了，那这么看来这个猫魅前面后面都是头一次，谁先来？我刚刚就看到他的屁股已经湿透了。”

“这些东西可都是我带来的，当然是我先。”一个高大的身体第一时间贴到伊恩的背上，宽厚的手掌握紧伊恩的腰，两根手指蛮横的插进了湿滑的后穴。第一次感觉到有异物插进身体里，伊恩还没来得及适应，就被突然冲上头的快感打断了要说的话，被药物放大的感官过于刺激，以至于伊恩在尖叫中达到高潮，在他仅有的意识里只剩下一句话。

再也回不去了。

“嚯，这可真是很久都没见过这种光是手指插进去就能高潮的人了，屁股紧的差点绞断我的手指。”

“能不能别废话赶紧做，你们一个个都有位置了让老子干等着。”

男人们哄笑起来，其中一个人掐着伊恩的下颚把他头抬起来，稍微一用力就让伊恩张开嘴。

“你着急，这不是还有位置，不过他肯定是没有经验，你不介意就试试呗。”

“操……试试就试试！”

一根带着腥臭味道的东西强行撑开了伊恩的嘴巴，男人骂骂咧咧的揪着伊恩的头发，皱皱眉看着伊恩眼睛上的绷带最终没有多说什么，只是一边耸动着腰胯一边呵斥道，“用舌头，小心点你的牙！”

带着软刺的舌头忽然让男人发出一声舒爽的喟叹，一开始占领了伊恩的右手的人有些眼红的看着伊恩的嘴巴，但也只能握紧伊恩的手准备快点发泄一次后也来试试伊恩的嘴巴究竟有多好用，只有那个在伊恩身后的人带着沉稳的微笑不动声色的抽出手指。

粗大的性器突然插进身体时所带来的撕裂感让伊恩一瞬间绷紧了身体，结果就是另外三个男人都被不同程度的抓到或者咬到了。三个人生气的看向伊恩身后的人，但男人只是耸耸肩膀指了指伊恩。

“不能怪我，是你们让我快点做的。”

眼泪浸湿了绷带，下身的疼痛迅速被药物麻痹，取而代之的快感重新涌上大脑，毫无怜惜之意的操干让伊恩无暇顾及后穴是否受伤，而嘴里的肉棒几度顶进喉咙里，翻江倒海的反胃感却无法释放，直到有些腥膻的液体冲进喉咙里，一直塞在嘴里的东西才终于退了出去。

“咳咳……”

伴随着剧烈的咳嗽，伊恩干呕了几下才稍微舒缓过来那股不适，然而身后的人并不给伊恩缓和的余地，两根手指插进了伊恩的嘴里粗鲁的翻搅着他的舌头。

“头一回吃这玩意的感觉如何？你的屁股绞的这么厉害是不是也想用屁股尝尝精液的味道？”

伊恩无助的摇摇头，换来的是更用力的插干，那根粗长的东西顶的伊恩小腹隆起，上面暴起的青筋和血管刮到敏感的内壁时就会让伊恩爽到尖叫出声来。

“呜……肚子会坏掉的……”

带着哭腔的自言自语也只会让男人们产生更多恶劣的对待，身后的男人忽然抖了抖胯在伊恩身体里悉数释放，大量的精液冲进体内，让伊恩也跟着一起达到高潮，紧窄的内壁痉挛般绞紧，男人也跟着发出一声舒爽的长叹。

“被中出到高潮，可真是个好玩意儿。该你们了，我看他现在已经爽得没有意识了，你们可以……试试别的。”

刚刚才用伊恩的手解决过的两个人互相看了一眼，随即一前一后的把伊恩夹在中间，前面的人把伊恩捞起来抱在怀里，借着刚刚射进去的精液做润滑慢慢顶进去，另一个人则顺着那一点后穴与肉棒之间的间隙挤进一根手指。

“……痛。”

伊恩含糊不清的嘀咕了一声，嘴角还沾着精液的痕迹，紧绷的身体得不到有效的放松，所以两个人谁都不太舒服。

“谁来让这家伙放松一点，妈的，不是才刚被操过，怎么还能这么紧。”

一个在一旁围观了许久的人走过来，捏着伊恩的下巴把他的头抬起来，用手帕擦赶紧了他嘴角的污浊后低头亲吻上伊恩的嘴巴。

“呜……”

所有的呻吟都化成哼鸣，男人们抬头看了一眼，其中一个人忍不住调侃道，“您不是向来不掺和这事？怎么现在心疼下属了？”

副牙校抬起头甩开伊恩的下巴，用刚刚的手帕擦了擦嘴唇和指尖后将布扔进了一旁的垃圾桶里，理了理身上的军装露出了一个礼貌的微笑。

“不，请各位自便。”

伊恩低垂着脑袋，刚刚的亲吻让他有些喘不上气，配合着各种药物的作用下紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来，让操干变得更加顺滑，男人们重新把注意力放在伊恩的身上，谁也没注意到有人安静的离开了包间。

手指在已经有一根性器插在里面的基础上逐渐扩张开了一个小口，而伊恩重新沉浸在了快感中，屁股里的肉棒没有刚刚那么粗大，却足够修长，每一次深顶都会操到还没有开拓到的更深处，不同于刚刚的快感让他哭叫出声，甚至没有察觉到另外那两根手指什么时候拔出去了，又是什么时候有另一个根肉棒顶在了红肿的穴口。

两个男人互相看了一眼，抱着伊恩的人把他提起来，随着性器的退出，软穴已经食髓知味的绞紧，像是在挽留一样，但重新插入的时候，一根已经增加到两根，极致的扩张让伊恩尖叫起来。

“会裂开的……要裂开了……”

一丝血痕顺着穴口流淌出来，但男人们只顾着叫好，两根肉棒交替着操进深处，像是在比赛谁能让伊恩叫得更大声一样，而药物总是能恰到好处的化解下身的疼痛，然后把翻倍的快感反馈到大脑。

我要死了……

伊恩这样想着，却无法控制反复高潮的身体，从刚刚开始就在随着高潮反复的射精了几次的性器似乎都已经快要射不出来了，但当另一种熟悉的排泄感涌上来的时候，伊恩已经无暇顾及，以至于在众目睽睽之下终于失禁，那些黄汤混合着稀薄的精水淋湿了三人交合的下半身。

“这么快就失禁了？真不愧是个雏。”

“想想那些用在他身上的东西吧，我倒是觉得这猫魅头一次就能坚持到现在才尿出来已经很有天赋了。”

伊恩在浑浑噩噩间已经放弃思考男人们谈话的内容了，仅有的力气都用在吐着舌头喘息上，祈祷着这场灾难快点结束。过度的快感甚至让伊恩有些麻木了，只剩下身体还在本能的接二连三的高潮着，直到这两个人也射进伊恩的肚子里，过量的精液撑得伊恩小腹微微隆起。

得到充分发泄的男人们纷纷退开了一些，伊恩躺在垫子上，身上满是黏腻的液体和各种淤青指痕，后穴更是源源不断的溢出那些白浊，一动不动的样子看起来仿佛不是一个活物，只有微微起伏的胸口证实他还活着。宴会已经接近尾声，男人们开始各自清理身上的污浊，却没人再理会一下伊恩的情况。

副牙校不知道什么时候回来了，他捡起来一开始就被丢到一旁的伊恩的长袍，把伊恩的身体包裹起来轻轻抱起，瞥了一眼已经人事不省的伊恩准备离开房间。

“您要现在就把他带走了？”

副牙校在门口停下来忽然回过头笑道，“今天已经足够了，我可不希望双蛇党失去一个优秀的军官。对了，之前我们说好的事……”

一个男人不耐烦的挥挥手算作答复，副牙校的脸上露出一丝意味深长的笑容，他又看了看伊恩，然后大步流星的离开了酒馆。

“伊恩？你在看什么？”

卡里洛斯跟着伊恩到黑衣森林里执行任务，但在路过一个墓园的时候，伊恩忽然停下来，望着墓园的方向一直没有说话，卡里洛斯顺着他的视线张望了一会儿也没看出些什么。

“不，没什么。这里葬着一个我的上司而已。”

“你的上司？他怎么了？对你很好吗？”卡里洛斯莫名其妙的看了一眼墓园，伊恩收回视线，忽然笑着摇摇头。

“我能做到今天这个位置上可多亏了他，可惜两年前他和我在一次出任务的时候被魔物袭击意外身亡了。”

“是吗？有你在还……”

“我说是就是。”

卡里洛斯莫名的打了个冷颤，直觉告诉他这不是自己该问的事情，所以他急忙转移话题尴尬的笑道，“嗨，人都死了，我们不提这些了。不是说要早点回家吗？我们快走吧。”

伊恩点点头，驱使着陆行鸟逐渐走远，卡里洛斯最后瞥了一眼那些墓碑，眼中的那些晦暗不明稍纵即逝。


End file.
